A Wylde Past
by LadyDragoon
Summary: Kurt's past is killing him slowly can the two brothers put their differences aside to save him or is it to late for anyone to save him, will Wylde let his childhood idol and crush die.
1. A Wylde Past

A Wylde Past

**This story is different then the one I read mostly of what happened to Kurt as a child and why things turned out the way they did. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quiet at the acceladrome as always everyone was asleep except one racer in the Teku quarters. Kurt was having trouble sleeping, if sleep was what he got at all memories haunted him of his brother the world race but mostly the past. Things he did not want to remember, things he would have traded for three years of prison. After tossing and turning for hours he gave up sleeping instead deciding a shower would do him good. Turning on the hot water he stripped his clothes reveling unusual tribal tattoos on each arm upper back and lower back. In the middle was a scar, a W surrounded by a beast the mark of the street breed. It was hell but he had made, feeling the hot water scolded his skin what he wouldn't do for another hit. Something to sooth his nerves. No but what does he do nothing, damn was fate cruel. Closing his eyes he shudders he can almost hear her cold laughing as she beat him mercilessly. Everything he suffered because of her and her boyfriend was barbaric. But he was to young to do anything what could he have done. He could feel his skin recoiling from the water any longer and he boil himself to death. He chuckled a bit at the irony of how many times that could have happened but didn't.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

He jerked back viciously glaring at whoever the hell dropped in on him like that forgetting that one the showers were for all use both Teku and Maniacs well except Lani, Karma and Tezler. What an ass he was, whatever now he was face to face with devil spawn. Ok his younger pain in the ass zero common sense brother. Jesus christ a shower and people think you were a new strand of the plague. " its to early for you to be shouting" he mumbled realizing for some reason it was way to hot. How long had he been in there? If idiot could sneak on him who knows what, wait how long has he been there. He realized afterwards being dragged out in well you know he was shoved back in nearly screeching like a banshee as cold water collided with medium rare skin. Well now you know he was damn and well awake thanks a lot shithead. He could hear Wylde laughing at the show that took place. Giving one last glare he left follow by a shriek slap and well Kurt's In-fucking-credible at the top of his lungs beginning the day for everyone. What did Wylde do laugh his as off. What turned out as Kurt's in-fucking-credible was his ab-so-fucking-day.

Yes Four hours another racing realm lost again

Dinner

Kurt was pissed well it was funny how he seemed to have started the morning in well the day you were born clothing. Never mind beside glaring backtalk it was pretty crappy day for anyone. " You ok Kurt?" Nolo asked looking worried as though something was there. " No just tired" he mumbled which was not totally untrue. Lights will be out in two hours Gig stated as always. Everyone was gone. Night strolled by and once again they came back to him like a disease.

_Small Kurt curled up in his room as screams are heard outside , the door is banged open and in comes his mother drunk as hell. Grabbing him by the hair and dragging him into the living room looks like his stepfather and two friends are there to. She starts beating him then his stepfather and two friends, he screams and they hit harder then he is dragged upstairs were they tie him to the bed and. . . . . .and. . . ._

He has to bite his lip to keep from screaming out loud. His fingers touched his face as he felt tear stains, crying again another shower he guessed. This time keeping his guard up he had the shower on hot but not like yesterday, nothing happen slinking to the floor he broke down everything he felt all the pain he endured as a child came out in that one moment. He , for that one moment he would rather die.

Outside Taro stood with his back against the wall maybe he was wrong about that Teku but he new something was wrong, he was the tough one the one who held them together but they were only human right. Maybe it was going to be a bad day after all. Walking away he left but still he heard the quiet cries left by someone who would never admit when help was desperately needed. " Yes today is really going to be a bad day".

**Chapter one what do you think enjoy it review please so I know how if I should continue thank you**


	2. Painful Pleasures

**Thanks for the reviews, now I can continue the second chapter I was worried that it would do bad. The second chapter is here crossing my fingers here and hope it flies as well as the first. Oh yeah if you see anything going on with other racers well I just through that in please understand I'm just doing it as How personalities go along with each pair.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

**Painful Pleasures**

The day was starting out really bad for them, no they didn't loose the race. They won but tension was up, if looks could kill they all be dead right now. Who said lightning doesn't strike twice, and indoors. Kurt felt as if he was being torn from the inside out. His pride was all that kept him from crying out from the agony that ate at his very soul.He needed something anything as long as it hurt. God he had become addicted to pain, it was the only pleasure he knew. Struggling to fix up Battle spec he could feel the blood leave a horrible itch. It was like getting a mosquito bite that itched like hell but you couldn't, but god knows you want to. He just wanted to scratch it until it stopped.

"Kurt?", snapping back to reality as he realized Nolo calling him. " you know if you're not up to it go to bed , man you look beat" the teen said with compassion. " I can't sleep, its just that...", coming face to face with Nolo's palm he could almost laugh. " I understand, really" he said pulling out a small bag and slipping it into Kurt's. Kurt began to leave when an arm shot out and grabbed him. " Look I don't want anyone to hear it but promise me Kurt", looking serious " I mean it Kurt promise you won't cut more then you need" nodding he left Nolo and went to his room.

Nolo understood what Kurt was going through, ever since Tone died he couldn't stop cutting himself it hurt and blaming Tork made it better. The depression of being alone hurt him he just didn't want it and well it was a release from everything. He needed help but was afraid maybe Kurt was afraid, what would they call him if they new. Shaking his head he decided against it. Turning around he slammed into someone, dammit not just anyone the one he hated, the Tork Maddox. " Gotta a problem maniac?" He said bitterly looking at him or rather away. " Yeah punk, it's you what you give him?" looking serious. " What? Why you think I was..." being cut off as his wrist was grabbed not gently and a slim pale arm was revealed with multiple scars. " You have explaining to do" Tork said a matter of fact tone of voice Nolo never felt so terrified in his life...

Back in Kurt's room ha sat on his bed idly staring at the blade as if reunited with a cherished friend. Sitting bare chested he brought it to his skin trembling and slid the blade across his skin. A thin line soon spilled of red blood, letting out a soft moan he felt everything drip out skin. Another cut another moan another reminder how worthless he was. One more cut and a sob, tears stream down his face. _Why am I so worthless? _cut _why am I a whore? _Cut _Why am I loser?_ Sob_ God it hurts _Whimper. The blade falls to the floor with a clatter, he breaks again hiding his face in his hands. Ashamed, he cries "I don't want to hurt no more. . . .Please make it stop. . . .Please" his sobs grow stronger as his bod violently shakes, " Markie" He whispers as darkness envelopes his mind and nothing else is seen to him.

Yes I'm jumping from one problem to another but back with Nolo and Tork

Tork could tell that Nolo wanted to run, it was not new to him, and no he didn't do it to himself. " Karma told me" he said watching the boy panic. "She was worried said you were having problems".

_Flashback_

_Karma walks into Maniac garage and sees Tork , signaling him over. " There a reason you wanted to talk Teku?" not overly annoyed around her. " It's about the others one of them will do something irrational", noticing the conversation has become an interest to Taro as well. " Well, what should we do?" Taro asks looking calm as always. " I don't know we have to take care of it as it is now, we'll wait then move on" leaving she looks back at them " don't tell anyone it might cause a problem"._

"That's all she told me after this" indicating the scarred limb " I knew I had to do something" looking at the ceiling as if it held the answers, he replied " All you Teku are doing is killing yourselves". Nolo finally managed to tear his arm away from Tork and wanted to run but couldn't. " Let me help you" the voice was gruff but filled with compassion and something else that he couldn't put his finger on.

The Middle of the night

Kurt woke up, dizzy and cold he needed a really hot shower. The water never felt good as it did now fire hot on skin. It was quiet again. Kurt thanked whatever god was showing him mercy today. He never realized Wylde had been watching him the whole time silently twirling the bloody blade in his fingers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Blood Tears And The Kiss

**This chapter is going to focus on three pairings Kurt/Wylde, Tork/Nolo, Taro/Vert**** I'm just trying to get it to flow. I was reading about them and realized wouldn't it be a good idea if opposites attract. I know where Nolo/Tork and Kurt/Wylde stand it might take a bit to see how I could fit Taro/Vert. They'll come later. Thanks for the support. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

**Blood Tears and The Kiss**

_Hands grabbed him, forcing onto him touches he did not want. Beating him , raping him , fucking him. Pain and more pain it killed him. God save me, someone make it stop. . . ._

He bolted up staring wildly as if reality had not kicked in. Looking around he found himself staring in the hospital wing of the acceladrome. "What happened?" as he watched Lani walk around. " You passed out, don't you remember what happened?" shaking his head as thought the last fragments of last night would come back to him. "How did I get here?" he asked as if for some reason the thought just came to mind. " I brought you here" the familiar voice replied, turning to come face to face with his younger brother Wylde. He couldn't determine what his brother was thinking at that moment and was almost afraid to ask.

Wylde was if anything lost, well that was saying lightly he was pissed. He was watching Kurt in the shower when he had passed out. To him he was terrified, anyonewould, no he had hated his brother for abandoning him, but he would never want him dead.Its just not called for, ever since he met Kurt it was like they were unstoppable. He was 13 when Kurt moved in with him and their father. Honest to god he didn't really understand him, Kurt was strange like that. Now sitting in utter silence not a sound passed by, almost to the point of insanity. But what to ask him, Why he abandoned him? Why he nearly killed himself? Why was he hiding? Who was he trying to lie to? The blade stood silently as a reminder of what could have happened.

"Markie?. . ." Kurt's voice was quiet, barely audible without straining ones hearing. Standing up he walked to the door, he couldn't do it, not now at least. _Well guess who was the coward now_ he thought as he left, was he really just going to leave? Hell no, Wylde never backs down from a challenge. But how does one face such a challenge, this wasn't some race, it was his brothers life. Guess who had it bad, what was with them, taunt and torment go on and repeat. Now he have to think of it later after breakfast maybe he bring some to Kurt as well he did look a bit thin.

At Breakfast

Everyone was eating, well not exactly tension was high, Nolo could feel it. After that conversation he couldn't look at Tork without feeling ashamed or embarrassed. Damn all those who mock him now. He swore God was up there going " "Ha. . Ha. . Now you're fucked". Yes indeed, well they were at their respected tables. Except for Vert, Kurt, and Wylde. Vert was back and forth leaving and coming back who knows. Kurt was who knows where and Wylde. Well speaking of Wylde he just showed up sitting next to Taro. Everyone stares at him and he glares back as if challenging someone. Why the hell did everything have to be a competition to him. Nolo found himself accidently making eye contact with Tork and he pretended to eat.

Tork was silent, the kid had some weird habits. " Hey Taro?" getting a hmm sound He continued anyway " What you make about those Teku?" he asked but low enough not to attract Wylde's attention. " They just lost in the head" Taro said blandly as if it was the obvious.** "** I'm done" Wylde lied as he took his plate and left. " You want to hear something funny?" Taro asked him. " Sure why not" Tork thought as if Taro did funny. " Wylde left, didn't even touch his food and just made off with two plates of food". Ok that was. . . O h shit no way in hell, it just couldn't be or could it.

The began to leave until Tork and Nolo remained now this would be interesting, just now what was going to happen

Wylde walked into the med room just in time to see Kurt wake up. " Brought you some food thought you might get hungry" handing him the tray he pulled the chair closer. It was quiet, maybe to quiet but that was fine it was a start wasn't it. After a while Kurt pushed the plate away barely touching anything, but neither did Wylde. Few more hours and Wylde felt like hell, let me tell you sleeping in a chair is not fun. But what woke him up was Kurt's whimpers. Gently he shook him until he woke up, the look in Kurt's eye's had that strange haunted look that disturbed him, a lot. Whimpers turned into cries as he held his older brother in his embrace.

After a while they subsided and Kurt looked at him, " I'm sorry" he whispered as if everything would be his fault. Gently lifting his face up Blue met brown eyes and in that moment their lips touched and everything was lost to Kurt but he remembered hearing something but maybe everything was a dream. Screams heard in the distant

" Kurt. . . . . Kurt. . . . . hold on. . . . .Kurt don't leave me again"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There is chapter three what you think please review. It is still mainly a Wylde/Kurt fanfiction but it has Nolo/Tork and eventually Vert/Taro. It may take longer for the next chapter and might switch between Nolo/Tork to Vert/Taro. It may sound confusing now but it will make sense later thanks for putting up with my weird style of writing.**


	4. Near Death Experience, losing pain

**Finally chapter four hmm, well we are going to start Vert/Taro and what not haven't really put them in**

**okay thanks**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Near Death Experience, losing pain for a moment

Vert finally pulled or well dragged himself to his room plastered out his mind. Question? How the hell is he alive? Falling on his bed he just couldn't move. God were was everyone, damn he felt dizzy, the door open with a swish and in came well a blur. Stomping? Who the hell was stomping, " when did you get here?" the voice questioned him. " Hour ago" he slurred as he felt himself being dragged of the bed and who knows where. " You reek and heavy" the voice grunted carrying him well dragging and of course he laughed well before vomiting well water. No food and all booze meant agua was coming up only. Not pretty he thought hoping he didn't puke on the person dragging him.

Taro on the other hand well guess who was gonna have that early shower, nasty well the good thing nothing solid. Blonde got himself wasted again, how did he know. Well everybody knew, he wasn't really the quiet drunkard, more like you heard from very far drunk. Shower was a must he thought as he dragged him in. He had this thing for the overconfident blond which is why him and Lani didn't work out. He liked her but not like he felt for the Teku racer. He remembered the world race, arrogant young brash kid out to win well they all were but he won, anyway he was with Lani before they realized they were just friends. Now blond and gone leaving him for a second, you know doors and everything, drag into med room drop on bed watch chaos erupt, and an oh fuck from barely conscious driver. Everyone turned looked at them and well Shirako helped him sit while not getting puked on look who dealt with this more then anyone else.

It took hours for them to stop Kurt's attack, everyone was strained. Honestly he never seen Wylde so panicky before.

_Earlier_

_Everyone was in the garage fixing up their cars, yeah well that was until Wylde loud voice broke the silence they rushed in and well it wasn't pretty. Wylde was holding Kurt's body down on the bed as he had an attack. After hours of struggling he was calm, sleeping peacefully._

Sitting next to the blond he watched Wylde, the other maniac was exhausted. Closing his eyes he fell asleep, suddenly he snapped awake when movement was heard and so did Wylde but it was only Vert. " How long was I out?" he asked holding his head gently. " Maybe four hours" Taro replied helping him sit. " Oh" Vert said quietly, " I need to shower" he muttered as Taro helped him stand and left to the shower room.

Wylde watched the whole thing with minor interest, not really caring that Taro was after drunk blonds. Yes he knew he was after all their and could see that Taro was into the punk along time. Anyway turning his head he watched his brother sleep for the first time in five hours or ever. Gently he touched porcelain skin smooth unlike his, _do you know how much this hurts me, losing you then and nearly again._

With Nolo and Tork again

Silence guess how loud that was, everyone was listening or not really, they were at least an arm's length distance. Desperately trying to find a way to cover up the silence, but failing. "..." yeah that said a lot, Nolo thought staring at anything except who was looking at him. So he ran yes Teku leader ran away panicky and on the verge of a breakdown, he huddled on his bed and cried well for a damn long time.

Strong arms pulling him into an embrace, it was warm, his brother used to hold him when he was scared. He couldn't stop crying, it hurt to much, it always hurt. Calloused fingers slipped under his shirt caressing soft skin. Closing his eyes he felt flushed as heat overwhelmed his body, he shuddered as said fingers traced against his skin. Lips gently kissed the back of his neck and shoulder, gently teeth bite his neck but not enough to hurt. Leaning his head back moaning softly.

Tork groaned now things were getting to far then he would have liked it. The kid was throwing himself at him and he couldn't stand. His whole body was wired, bringing his lips up until their lips met. Kissing fiercely, barely or rather struggled to maneuver on the small bed until Nolo was beneath him. His breathing was heavy, Nolo looked out of breath red faced flushed licking his lips, god it was hell that he hadn't lost it right their. Brown eyes met his with almost pleading expression.

With Taro and Vert and the shower that won't work

Yes the shower that doesn't work when one not sober doesn't mean you know how to shower two sober in pain no shower on. Vert was suffering like hell and couldn't figure what to do, so he sat on the floor nodding off. Taro glared at the blonde boy and now had to hold him up long enough to get him undressed as well. Redder then a fucking sunburn he now had one strange blonde snoring on him, thanks a lot really. Well more problems if you know what I mean both washed clothed and still redder then a fucking sunburn he dropped the blond on his bed to far to really go. you know really to far so he slept next to the blonde, really who knew he would wake up with the blonde on top of him, well when he woke up.

With Wylde and Kurt

" Markie?"

The voice soft and gentle full of so many emotions, he felt his eyes open and he nearly had a heart attack. Kurt had woken up before he realized it and was straddling him in the chair. " Miss me little brother?" he said smiling sexually, bringing his lips against his jaw. Wylde felt his heart race, breathing heavily he groaned, Kurt's fingers traced patterns down his sides making him squirm then across his thighs. God it was incredible as those fingers slid inside his thighs and up causing him to jerk upward. Kurt laid his arms across his shoulder. " What's wrong little brother? Don't like that?" he purred softly as he grazed his fingernails on the inside of his thighs. He tried to not be affected but he couldn't hold it for so long. "Kurt?" he said straining as much control as he could, yeah that wasn't going to far self control like he had that. Pausing Kurt looked at him smiling deviously, leaning closer to his lips, " fuck..."

Crash, yes a crash "Fuck" Wylde grumbled getting up from the floor and wide awake. Now he was in fucking pain, falling out of the chair was not funny but at least it didn't wake Kurt up. Looking back at his brother he decided to head for breakfast. Once their only a few people were there. You know Porkchop, Monkey, Lani, Karma, and shirako, sitting down he blinked. " where the hell is everybody?" looking at the others. " Well . . ." Karma started and blushed furiously " Well if you were awake you would have heard it" blinking again " yeah and?". "What she is trying to say it that Tork and Nolo ain't coming and I'm sure Taro and Vert will be down in a bit, why don't you get them" he said now Wylde was suspicious but he would never do something like that or would he. Nah hell no was he going to go and check anything, but that sort of figured those strange noises last night fucking Tork all his fault that dream came to him. Couldn't he at least be decent enough to keep that shit quieter. And blond boy though he admitted, and trust him he would never admit anything under pain of death. Well he definitely had a good voice, but was it really necessary to be singing at the top of his fucking lungs at fucking grave yard hours. " Nah I'll pass" he said looking at his food and eating.

Tork and Nolo again

Nolo woke up groggily, and sore as hell, " what the hell?" he grumbled feeling more like he had been hit by some eight wheeler going forty. Strong arms pulled him down into the embrace and he yelped yes now he felt like a pansy. " to early" the gruff voice murmured before nodding off. Looking down he stared at Tork as last night's events played off to him.

_He remembered they were just staring at each other breathing heavily , " you sure you want this?" Tork questioned him. For a moment he never wanted something so badly in his life, pulling the maniac closer to him lips brushed against his and . . . ._

Everything else was a blur, but the one thing he did remember was how good it felt. More like incredible, even though he was sore his body sang with sensation of completion. Well that still didn't explained why his, their clothes were near the fucking door. Closing his eyes he felt lips pressed onto his forehead and everything else was a blank from their.

Vert And Taro

Vert on the other hand slept like a fucking rock, to bad the bed was so fucking small he was cramped as hell. A groan was a response he got for falling asleep on top of Taro. The maniac stood up stretching aching muscles as he got to leave. Vert realized he tackled the other man down, " what the hell is that for?" Taro glared at the blonde but began to worry as if it were wrong, never mind it was wrong. " What's wrong?" he said holding the blond still and staring him straight into his face. " Nothing" Vert mumbled, " I just thought" realizing his mistake, he shut his mouth. " what?" he asked looking at the blonde, what was he going to do the other was to drunk to...Oh hell guess that's what he meant. " No I didn't I don't take advantage of people who are drunk". Oh, he said as thought he still had a hard time believing it, " why? Who did that to you?" Taro asked him gripping him tighter. Vert mumbled and he was furious, a few people were to many. " Who did that?" he asked more forcefully, " you know some people I hang with, not the Teku" he replied quickly when Taro raised his eyebrow. " Who mainly?" looking for the first time scared and furious at the answer he would get. "..." Vert said it so quietly he almost didn't hear him. " WHAT" he screamed making the boy flinch as his arms began to hurt. Loosening his grip he stared at him, " why didn't you tell anyone you're father raped you?" Watching the blonde confident boy breakdown in his arms. " I was scared, I didn't know what to do" he sobbed. " well you ain't going back their again, not if I can help it" cradling the blond, if it was up to him that bastard of a father if his would be dead now. "How about some breakfast?" trying to change the subject and they headed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter four done, hope you like or well better yet understood it, review want to know what u think thank you**


	5. Some well earned sleep

**Chapter five, thank you for the reviews now I give you chapter 5 yes, done **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Some well earned sleep

Kurt woke up groggily, sitting up he looked around, alone, no one was in the med room except him. Where did everyone go. Panic filled, why was he so scared nothing got to him, why now? The door opened and in came Wylde, with food, gross. Like he wanted to eat, anything. Wylde saw the look on his face, and sighed this was not going to be pretty. . . . . . . . .

Four hours later

Now they were at each others throat, Kurt didn't want to eat, Wylde forcing him and now things seem to be back to their old routine. " You need to eat" Wylde protested again when Kurt went to lay down, " no" was the only response he got. " Why are you being so childish?" he snapped back at the elder of the two, Kurt moved quickly, maybe to quickly and suddenly felt dizzy. He nearly fell out of the bed if Wylde hadn't caught him, " see, told you" Wylde growled before sitting his brother back on the bed.

Tork and Nolo

Tork woke up to who knows what time and, sat up, efficiently knocking the body off him and barely caught Nolo before the Teku hit the floor. Sighing he put the other back on the bed before dressing and going out, lunch time cause we all know breakfast ended sometime ago. Everyone was their, except Kurt, Wylde and Nolo who he just left. Really, they needed better food, this crap was just not cutting it. They ate in silence, really creepy silence, ok maybe discrete was not the answer he was looking for.

Back again with Kurt and Wylde

Now with an empty plate of food witch did no good since he threw it up anyway. Wylde was reaching a point where he wondered if he was as bad as his brother and how Kurt ever dealt with him. " See I told you I didn't want to eat" Kurt snapped at him laying down again. "Well at least try to get up all you've done is sleep" dragging his brother off the bed. "..." what exactly was he going to do with Kurt now that he managed to get him out of bed, who knew he really hadn't thought that one out completely. " Shower?" Kurt questioned him

Remember the last chapter and that redder then a fucking sunburn, thank you, now he had to maneuver him and his brother. Getting undress was not fun since, now Kurt was still to weak to stay up by himself. " Markie?" that voice made his blood boil, "What?" he asked trying not to give away the fact that he was turned on by that. Blue eyes stared into his brown and before he could do anything lips pressed against his. He soon found himself against the wall Kurt on the offensive as the kiss deepened the kiss pulling away for a moment of air. " What the hell, you can't get out of bed but you can do that". Kurt grinned deviously as leaned on top of Wylde. Putting his fingers through the spike black hair,

Wylde moaned as lips pressed against his neck.

Five minutes

They were on the floor three showers from where they started, Kurt insisted they stay longer and ran out of hot water all. Kissing again Wylde wanted to die, his body was craving more than simple kisses but Kurt was in no condition. Kurt watched his brother, gently dragging his tongue across his brothers neck, Wylde moaned louder every inch of him on fire.

Taro and Vert

They would head to the shower, but decided that they really didn't need to shower yet if you get what I mean. Anyway they went back to his room to sleep for a bit, no racing realms and all. Soon they were out, nothing could or would disturbed their evening.

Back with them later

Tork and Nolo yet again

He snuck back to his room shaking his head when seeing the Teku asleep this entire time. Sliding into the bed he pulled the body next to him. Brown eyes opened slightly before sliding shut again followed by his as both of them fell asleep peacefully.

Kurt and Wylde

Blue eyes snapped open to a forced awakening, as he sat up surveying his surroundings he found himself in the maniacs garage. Not surprising who he was sleeping with. Arms pulled him into his brother's embrace, " what's wrong?" Wylde questioned him. "Nothing" he said quickly seeing his brother lose sleep over nothing. Frowning Wylde said nothing but pulled him tighter into his embrace. Before falling asleep he could barely make out his brother saying " doesn't sound like nothing".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five** **thank you for you're patience its just been harder to keep up with the chapters, new story up please check it out and let me know what you think it's called Matrix's Beginning nothing to do with A New Beginning's just took this story from and moved it here cause I spent more time here and never really moved anywhere with the story.**


	6. A Moment still

**Hey I know it's been forever since I added a chapter to this story sorry but nothing was coming to mind but I think I'm back on track …..For now and now chapter six**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kurt

It's another day he looks in the mirror he needs it just one more hen he can go on, maybe if he sneaks away he can. He can feel it looking at his arms bandaged up shaken scratching it till his nails scrape hard enough to bleed. It soothes a little, but now he needs more then before. Clawing at till the sink is covered in crimson. A suffering sigh brings him down to earth as he turns around facing Wylde.

Wylde

"You need to stop that" he said yet again for the third time he grabbed Kurt wrist as he began to unwrap the bandages. Taking a warm cloth he began to was away the blood, "this is wrong" he muttered "if you keep doing this it will only get worse". Wrapping the wounds "I know" Kurt mumbled as he left the bathroom and fell wordlessly on the bed. The bed dipped letting him know Kurt was sitting, "you hungry?" he asked as he got up to leave " sure" Kurt replied as he followed him out "race you" he shouted as they ran to the mess hall.

Tork & Nolo

" You need to get up" he spoke to the lithe body move closer trying to ignore what e was saying, mumbling " you can stay in all you want I'm going to get something to eat" he replied grabbing his clothes and getting dress. " I'm up" Nolo remarked sourly as his clothes were chucked at him. They left for the mess hall to eat.

Taro & Vert

Vert woke up again in a cold sweat curling up against the wall. He felt sick, really, really sick. "It will go away soon" Taro muttered holding the other closer to him, "warm yet?" he questioned as Vert nodded "you need to eat something you don't weigh a thing" helping him stand steady on his feet the slowly made there way to the mess hall with the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay chapter six sorry about the delay its just been taking so long to get something going so anyway review and I'll start the next chapter soon**


End file.
